


Равнодушие

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Равнодушие

Война затмевает собою все. Кровь разливается по зеленой траве, её отблески на синеве неба, её капли на желтом свитере Гермионы, но Рон не может вспомнить очищающее заклинание, не может убрать бурые разводы с ткани. И из своей памяти.

Егерь — один из банды, напавшей на беженцев, — без сознания. Одежда на нем грязная, почти черная, а из плеча торчит кость, выворачивая наружу уже почерневшее мясо. Гермиона шепчет заклинания, её глаза лихорадочно блестят, она в шаге от истерики, так что Рон выступает вперед.

— Бадьян?

— Не будь идиотом, Рональд! — она почти срывается на визг, в её голосе бурлят гнев и слезы. — Это помогло бы ему час назад, сейчас он так же полезен, как «Диффиндо» для крестража.

— И это значит, что?..

— Что ему придется дрочить левой рукой, — устало заканчивает Гарри. Он сидит, прислонившись к дереву, и потирает шрам. Рон даже рад, что Гермиона занята, спасая выблядку жизнь. Её крик бы и в Хогвартсе услышали. 

— Мне нужны тряпки, полынь и корень асфоделя, — командует Гермиона, даже не глядя на них. Рядом с ней появляются таз с водой, волосы укладываются в косу, и Рона ведет от её силы, хочется сделать шаг вперед, прижаться к спине, расцеловать ей шею и позволить своей магии разойтись в полной мере. Вместо этого ноги привычно ведут его выполнять указания. 

В палатке, которая пахнет её духами, его скручивает до спертого дыхания и трясущихся рук.

— У тебя стоит, — Гарри близко, равнодушные слова скользят по коже и пропадают где-то в брезенте. Рука у Гарри холодная и мокрая: то ли слюна, то ли вода, не разобрать. Рона колотит, он хочет отодвинуться, но вместо этого хватается за спинку кровати и кусает губы изнутри. Зубы не держатся, скользят, попадают на язык, от чего тут же становится больно.

Движения почти на сухую, головку то и дело царапают обломанные ногти, и Рон сжимает пальцы сильнее.

— Отпусти ты, — говорит Гарри, но Рону сложно понять смысл его слов, да и ситуация в целом как-то не стыкуется в голове. Шестеренки перестают попадать на свои места, все скрипит, дрожь поднимается из живота, непонятно, куда она стремится, то ли к паху, то ли к голове.  
Разрядка резкая, в трусах становится липко, и Рон не чувствует ровным счетом ни-че-го. Это даже не оргазм, лишь эхо его подобия. Кровь побежала быстрее, и Рон, кажется, может различить её шум в своих ушах.

— Я посижу с Гермионой, а ты поспи, — голос Гарри не изменился, разве что стал более громким. Рон кивает и оседает на шерстяное одеяло. Он не слышит, как друг уходит, но его это и не особо волнует. Суставы рук ломит, голова кружится, и это, наверное, первое, что он по-настоящему чувствует за последние несколько недель.

Он наконец-то вспоминает очищающее заклинание, приводит себя в порядок и засыпает, ощущая на самом кончике языка легкий цветочный аромат.


End file.
